24fandomcom-20200223-history
Muhtadi Gohar
:"I see before me a man, with all his flaws and all his goodness, simply a man." :— Muhtadi Gohar to Jack Bauer, "Day 7: 7:00am-8:00am" Muhtadi Gohar was the imam of the mosque that Jibraan Al-Zarian attended during Day 7. Before Day 7 Jibraan attended the mosque of Muhtadi Gohar and several times he went to him for spiritual advice. Jibraan also listed Muhtadi as his contact for INS. Day 7 When the CTU servers at FBI Headquarters flagged Jibraan Al-Zarian, Chloe O'Brian told Jack Bauer that Jibraan had a false address and had given the name of Muhtadi Gohar as his contact for INS. Jack and Renee Walker then left to meet Muhtadi. When they arrived and questioned him about Jibraan, Muhtadi doubted that he would be involved in any terrorist activity. However, Jack acted furiously and told him the importance of stopping Jibraan before he committed any attack. Muhtadi held off Jack telling him that he had seen the Senate hearings that morning and he knew what he would do to him, but he still knew that Jibraan wasn't a terrorist. Janis Gold called Jack and told him that a DC police officer had dealt with a disturbance call at Jibraan's apartment several minutes ago. Jack then decided to take Muhtadi with them to prevent him from warning Jibraan. In the way to Jibraan's apartment, Chloe called Jack and told him that the deposit information that appeared on Jibraan's accounts was backdated and had been entered that same day. Jack realized then that Jibraan was being framed and that he had made a mistake. Muhtadi was surprised at him recognizing his fault and forgave him. Jack told him he wasn't looking for his forgiveness, and Muhtadi told him that perhaps he should forgive himself. He added that it wasn't too late for him to turn to God. After they arrived at Jibraan's address, Jack asked Tim Moran to see who was inside through the surveillance cameras. When Reed focused the camera on the hostage inside, Muhtadi told them it wasn't Jibraan, but his brother. Jack realized that Tony was using Hamid as leverage with Jibraan and prepared himself to raid the apartment. As Muhtadi noticed this, he approached Renee and asked her if he was okay. Renee explained what had happened and he was surprised by it. .]] When the FBI broke in and Hamid was restrained, Jack asked Muhtadi to speak with him for comfort, since he was still wondering what had happened with his brother. They later met with Jibraan, who had just been rescued. As they hugged each other, Muhtadi looked at Jack in the distance and smiled at him. Toward 8:00am, Muhtadi came to visit Jack in the hospital. He and Jack agreed to each silently forgive themselves for all of their "sins". When Jack was put into a medically induced coma, he watched as Jack was asleep from outside the room. When Kim got there in a rush and it looked like she was too late, Muhtadi told her that he had been talking with Jack for the last few minutes and Jack had accepted his fate. (Kim disagreed with her father's decision, and decided to go through with the stem cell treatment.) Live appearances Gohar, Muhtadi Gohar, Muhtadi Category:Clergy Category:Living characters